Me
by Nyxeirenne
Summary: Aku adalah Aku. Aku bukan orang lain. Aku tidak bisa disamakan dengan kakak maupun adikku. Karena aku adalah Aku. / Chanbaek / Yaoi. Boys Love / Newbie / RnR juseyoo


**Me**

.

.

Tittle: Me

Author: Nyxeirenne

Genre: Yaoi, drama(?), Romance, Sad (?) Romance, family (?) dll

Length: Chaptered

Rating: T

Pairing: OTP, Crack Pair

Main Cast:

Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol

Etc

Disclaimer: GOD

Copyright: Nyxeirenne™

Warning: Newbie! Gaje! Boys Love!

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku adalah Aku. Aku bukan orang lain. Aku tidak bisa disamakan dengan kakak maupun adikku. Karena aku adalah __**Aku.**_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun's POV

Aku tidak secantik kakakku dan tidak semanis adikku. Aku tidak sepopuler kakakku dan tidak sepintar adikku. Aku bukan Byun Luhan maupun Byun Kyungsoo. Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun. Seorang yang selalu dianggap sebagai pengganggu, pembawa sial, dan bayangan kedua saudaraku. Bahkan kedua orang tua kami menganggap aku tidak ada. 'Anak yang tidak berguna'. Itu yang selalu diucapkan umma dan appa kepadaku. Ketika mendengarnya aku selalu tersenyum sambil menatap kedua orangtua ku sendu. Aku tidak apa-apa, Byun Baekhyun itu kuat. Byun Baekhyun tidak akan menangis ketika orang-orang mencibirnya, Byun Baekhyun akan selalu tersenyum dimanapun ia berada. Karena.. Itu adalah satu-satunya kelebihanku. Kelebihan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

Flasback

.

_"Umma lihat! Aku mendapat nilai seratus lagi" Ucap seorang namja kecil berperawakan mungil kepada ibunya._

_"Benarkah? Kemarilah umma ingin memberi hadiah kepada anak umma yang pintar ini" Namja kecil itu berlari dan langsung memeluk ibunya. _

_Chup._

_Sang ibu lalu mengecup kening namja kecil itu dengan penuh rasa sayang, sedangkan namja kecil itu terus tersenyum lebar. _

_"Umma!"_

_"Ne, chagiya?" _

_"Apakah umma bangga memmpunyai anak sepertiku?"_

_Sang ibu terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan putranya bungsunya._

_"Tentu saja umma bangga! Kau sangat berharga bagi umma"_

_"Bagaimana denganku umma?" _

_Si sulung tiba-tiba datang mendekati sepasang ibu dan anak yang tengah asyik bercengkrama itu._

_"Kau ini ada-ada saja Lu, Umma sangat menyayangi kalian. Cepatlah tumbuh menjadi anak yang bisa membanggakan umma dan appa. Luhannie, Kyungie" _

_Setelah mengucapkan itu mereka lalu berpelukan dan tertawa bersama. Keluarga yang sangat bahagia bukan? Ah benarkah bisa disebut bahagia? Lihatlah sesosok namja kecil bermata bulan diam-diam menangis menyaksikan pemandangan saudara kandungnya tengah dipeluk ibunya yang selama ini tidak pernah memeluknya, mengecup keningnya bahkan menatapnya. Ia terisak pelan sambil menggenggam kertas piagam juara satu lomba menyanyi. _

_'Umma, Baekkie menjadi juara satu lomba menyanyi. Baekkie ingin memberitahu umma dan dipeluk seperti umma memeluk Luhannie hyung dan Kyungie, tapi itu mustahil karena Baekkie tahu umma membenci Baekkie.' lirihnya dalam hati. _

_._

_._

Flashback End

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi dan kicaun merdu burung-burung, membangunkan sesosok namja manis dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia mengusap-usap matanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya sembari menguap kecil.

"Hoamm, sudah pagi rupanya"

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur nyamannya, lalu merapikan selimut dan sepraynya setelah selesai ia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Lima belas menit kemudian Baekhyun- namja manis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan berganti baju seragam.

Pyong!

Tanda pesan masuk dari ponselnya.

Dengan semangat ia membuka pesan baru itu. Setelah membacanya, bibirnya terangkat membentuk suatu lengkungan manis- pipinya bersemu merah muda. Inilah senyuman seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tersipu malu membaca pesan yang ditulis oleh Chanyeol.

_**From: Yeollipop**_

_**To: Baekhyunnie yeppeo**_

_**Selamat pagi tuan puteri :) Pangeran tampan ini akan menjemput puterinya di isatana. Jadi tunggu pangeran di depan istanamu ne tuan puteri **__**ㅋㅋ**_

_**From: Baekhyunnie yeppeo**_

_**To: Yeollipop**_

_**Baiklah pangeran! Tuan puteri akan menunggumu :***_

.

.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Byun Baekhyun. Apapun yang akan terjadi hari ini, kau harus selalu tersenyum. Kau itu kuat. Ne! Fighting!"

Itulah kebiasaan yang dilakukan Baekhyun setiap hari. Menyemangati dirinya sendiri, menguatkan dirinya bahwa apapun yang terjadi seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak boleh menunjukkan wajah sedihnya di depan orang lain. Bahkan jika itu kekasihnya sendiri-Chanyeol.

.

.

"Selamat pagi ahjumma"

"Selamat pagi tuan muda"

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapih Baekhyun turun dari lantai dua menuju dapur. Didapur terlihat ahjumma Jung yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ahjumma bantu aku membuat bekal sekolah untuk Yeollie ne? Biasanya dia jarang sarapan, jadi aku harus membuatkan bekal untuknya. Aku tidak maj dia sakit hehe"

"Ah gurae ahjumma akan membantu"

Lalu kedua manusia itu sibuk berkutat dengan 'pembuatan bekal Chanyeol'. Baekhyun tampak serius ketika menyiapkan bekal untuk kekasihnya dan itu membuat ahjumma Jung tersenyum lembut. Ia senang karena masih ada yang mau memperhatikan tuan muda kesayangannya itu.

.

.

"Selesai!" Baekhun bersorak gembira, karena bekalnya untuk Chanyeol sudah tersusun rapih dan terlihat lezat tentu saja. Ia pun memasukkan kotak makan itu kedalam tas nya.

Tak lama kemudian Tuan dan Nonya Byun datang disusul Luhan dan Kyungsoo dibelakang mereka.

"Selamat pagi umma, appa, hyung, kyungie" Pemuda bermata sipit itu menyapa semua anggota keluarganya dengan senyuman manis, tetapi hanya gumanan malas yang diterima Baekhyun sebagai balasannya. Melihat itu senyum Baekhyun memudar digantikan dengan tatapan sendu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak dibutuhkan sekarang. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal dari kedua saudaranya itu.

"Aku pergi semua"

.

.

.

_**Di depan gerbang**_

"Booo!"

"Akh!"

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi besar, baru saja berhasil membuat kekasihnya terlonjak kecil. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun berjalan dari teras rumah mewahnya ke gerbang depan sambil melamun. Melihat itu timbul ide jahil dikepala Chanyeol-namja tinggi itu untuk mengerjai sang kekasih dan itu berhasil sekarang.

"Yak! Yeollie kau mengagetkan ku saja" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Hehehe mianhae Baekkie, habis kau berjalan sambil melamun sih"

"Uhh, Yeollie jahat! Aku membencimu" Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

Chup.

Bibir tebal Chanyeol mendarat mulus di bibir Baekhyun yang dikerucutkan itu.

"Yak! Nappeun!"

Tangan kecil Baekhyun kini memukuli dada namja di depannya. Sedangkan namja yang dipukuli hanya terkekeh kecil. Pukulan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ada efek bagi dirinya.

"Baekkie kau tau? Wajahmu sangat manis jika memerah seperti itu. Aku suka" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun.

Blush~

Wajah Baekhyun tambah memerah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Memerah sampai telinga. Membuat Chanyeol ingin memakannya segera.

"C-Chanyeol berhenti menggodaku, lebih baik kita segera berangkat ke sekolah. A-aku takut terlambat"

"Haha baiklah. Kajja princess"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemudian menaiki motor merah metalic kesayangan Chanyeol itu.

"Pegangan yang erat, ne?"

"Ne!" Tangan mungil Baekhyun melingkar di perut Chanyeol, menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi keduanya. Sebelum mengendarai kendaraannya Chanyeol terlebih dulu mengelus kedua tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Kita berangkat"

"Eum"

Brumm. Deruan mesin itu menandakan kepergian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka nampak sangat bahagia, dan tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi ada yang mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka dan tersirat perasaan iri melihat interaksi yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lakukan.

"Cih! Dasar penggangu"

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya di parkiran sekolah dan Baekhyun senantiasa menunggu Chanyeol selesai memarkirkan motor kesayangannya itu. Setelah selesai Chanyeol segera menghampiri kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Baekkie "

"Ya Yeollie?" Baekhyun mendongak imut menatap Baekhyun.

"Ingat kata-kata ku ya, kalau nanti ada yang menatapmu tidak suka, benci dan sebagainya genggam erat tanganku dan berilah senyuman terbaikmu untuk mereka. Karena kau tau bukan bahwa senyuman tulus seseorang akan membuat hati siapapun tenang dan damai. Kau mengerti?" ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar sambil mengelus surai coklat kekasihnya itu.

"Ya! Tentu saja aku akan melakukan itu. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku Yeollie" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum sehingga eyesmilesnya terlihat jelas.

Melihat itu Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu mengelusnya. "Anak pintar"

.

.

.

Ya, seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi. Baekhyun tetap menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya kepada siapapun yang menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun terus menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum seolah tatapan tajam tersebut merupakan sapaan ramah yang ditujukan oleh orang-orang ke dirinya.

Setelah sampai di kelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu duduk bersebelahan. Memang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekelas dan itu merupakan anugrah Tuhan yang diberikan Tuhan untuk Baekhyun. Karena ia bisa sekelah dan duduk bersebelahan dengan orang yang dikasihinya dan dicintainya.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama pun berlangsung dengan tertib sampai bel istirahat berbunyi sontak membuat semua murid bersorak kegirangan tak terkecuali Park Chanyeol kekasih Baekhyun yang kini tengah bereriak kegirangan. Ia pun langsung menoleh kepada kekasihnya yang masih sibuk mencatat tulisan di papan tulis.

"Baekkie! Aku lapar~" Chanyeol merajuk seperti anak kecil kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu tersenyum gemas melihat kekasihnya merajuk seperti itu.

"Tunggu sebentar ne? Aku harus menyelesaikan catatan ini dulu"

"Aishh Baek, kau tak mendengar bunyi perutku ini? Cacing-cacing diperutku sudah minta makanan Baek. Ayolahh~ atauuu kau ingin ku cium dulu baru kau mau menuruti permintaanku?" Chanyeol mengerling nakal ke arah Baekhyun.

"Mwo?! Aniyaaa, baiklah kita makan sekarang"

"Yes, yes, yes"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berada, di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat favorit Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dibawah pohon maple yang rindang, Chanyeol terlihat sedang memakan bekal yang Baekhyun bawakan dengan lahap seakan ia belum makan bertahun-tahun.

"Makannya pelan-pelan Yeollie, hati-hati kau bisa tersedak" Baekhyun mengingatkan Chanyeol sambil membersihkan sisa nasi yang menempel di pipi Chanyeol dan saus yang menempel di sudut bibir namja bermata belo itu.

"Masakanmu enak sekali Baekkie, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku lahap memakannya"

"Hahaha Kau ini rakus sekali"

"Tapi kau mencintaiku kan?"

"Ani! Aku tidak mau mempunyai namjachingu rakus sepertimu"

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Chanyeol mulai menggelitiki(?) perut Baekhyun.

"Hahaha sudah haha Yeollie ini haha geli, aku mohon hentikan haha"

"Tidak, sebelum kau menarik kata-katamu"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tidak rakus dan Park Chanyel adalah namjachinguku yang paling tampaann"

"Good boy" Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat, seakan pelukan mereka tidak akan pernah lepas.

"Saranghae Baekkie"

"Nado saranghae Yeollie"

Kemudian Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut dan tanpa dikomando kedua insan itu mulai mendekatkan wajah masing-masing dan bibir tebal Chanyeol kini menempel lembut di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Tidak ada nafsu yang ada hanya rasa saling mencintai dan menyayangi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun aku pastikan kau akan menderita! Chanyeol itu milikku! Hanya milikku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END.

.

.

HaiHai semua Nyx author baru di ffn ini. Ini karya pertama Nyx. Walaupun ceritanya jelek, pendek dan alurnya berantakan. Nyx mengaharapkan kalau readers-dul mau membaca ff Nyx ini dan syukur-syukur kalau ada yang mau ngereview juga hehe. Oke sekian cuap-cuap dari Nyx. Kalau ada yang mau ff ini lanjut tolong review ya, tapi kalau ga ada yg review juga ga papa. Hehe annyeong~


End file.
